


Heroes and dragons and kings, oh my! [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Dragons, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Gabriel adopts a baby dragon. Which everybody else thinks is a lizard. Especially the big tall handsome broody hero Sam. But Gabriel BELIEVES.Aka, a Galavant fusion, hoorah![A recording of a fic by Whit Merule]





	Heroes and dragons and kings, oh my! [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heroes and dragons and kings, oh my!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084420) by [Whit Merule (whit_merule)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whit_merule/pseuds/Whit%20Merule). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ITPE2017/Heroes%20and%20dragons%20and%20kings,%20oh%20my.mp3) | **Size:** 7.18 MB | **Duration:** 7:44min 
  * [Podbook](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0560.zip) | **Size:** 0.95 MB | **Duration:** 7:44min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Podbook compiled by FPS_List


End file.
